onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Piratas do Chapéu de Palha
Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha são uma tripulação pirata que se originou a partir do East Blue, mas tem vários membros de diferentes áreas. Eles são o foco principal e protagonistas do anime e mangá One Piece, e são guiados pelo protagonista principal, Monkey D. Luffy. Os "Chapéu de Palha" são nomeados assim pela principal característica de Luffy chapéu que foi dado a ele por Shanks que foi dado a Shanks por Roger, e são referidos primeiro como os Chapéus de Palha por Smoker em Alabasta.One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 23 Capítulo 212 (p. 18) e Episódio 127, Smoker revela ao governo que os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha derrotaram os Baroque Works. A tripulação navegou no Going Merry, o primeiro navio oficial dos Chapéu de palha, até o Arco Water 7. Após o Arco Enies Lobby, eles obtêm um novo navio chamado Thousand Sunny. A tripulação dos chapéus de palha atualmente é composta por dez membros, cujas recompensa total é de 1,970,000,100. Na sequência dos acontecimentos no Arquipélago Sabaody, todos os nove membros foram separados um do outro. Por dois anos, eles treinaram em locais relativamente isolados, para cada um poder melhorar suas habilidades e poderem ajudar um ao outro.One Piece Manga e Anime — Volume 52-61: Capítulos 512-597 e Episódios 404-516. Os Chapéus de palha fazem uma formação durante o ponto entre as duas eras. Após o incidente na ilha Whole Cake, a tripulação foi reconhecida como servindo sob um Yonkou.One Piece Mangá - Capítulo 903 Jolly Roger A bandeira pirata dos Chapéus de Palha é uma representação cartunizada de um crânio tradicional e ossos cruzados com o crânio que veste o Chapéu de palha, a marca de Luffy. Além de ser em sua bandeira, a Jolly Roger também foi pintada nas velas do Going Merry e do Thousand Sunny. Membros da Equipe Como resultado da escolha de Luffy em quem se junta a tripulação, os chapéus de palha são notáveis por ser uma das mais variadas, se não bizarras, tripulações piratas no mundo de One Piece. Seus membros tão diferentes uns dos outros que quase parece aleatória em retrospecto. Estes incluem um médico que é uma rena que muda de forma que pode ser confundido com algo mais em função da sua forma, como um gorila quando se transforma em humano ou um tanuki (guaxinim no japão) quando, em sua forma habitual; um Cyborg para um armador que tem um comportamento muito excêntrico e veste quase nada, exceto camisas e sunga; e um vivo e animado esquelético pervertido como músico. Os chapéus de palha tem quatro usuários de Akuma: Luffy, Chopper, Robin e Brook. A maioria deles também são bastante jovens, com apenas três membros acima dos trinta anos (Robin, Franky e Brook), embora os dois membros mais velhos são tão infantil quanto os outros. Diferentemente da maioria dos grupos, que consideram os seus navios para ser membros da tripulação.One Piece Manga — Vol. 25 Capítulo 227, Luffy descreve o Merry indo como parte da tripulação. Durante o Arco Dressrosa, a tripulação temporariamente dividida ao meio, com um grupo ficando para terminar o negócio em Dressrosa e os outros indo para Zou, a fim de proteger Caesar Clown e Momonosuke.One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 73 Capítulo 730 e Episódio 662, a equipe dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha se separa. o grupo que se dirige a Zou (Sanji, Nami, Chopper e Brook) foi referido como o Curly Hat Crew (ぐるわらの一味 Guruwara no Ichimi), nomeado após Sanji, o líder de facto do grupo.One Piece Mangá — Vol. 79 Capítulo 795, Oda refere-se ao grupo de Sanji como Curly Hat Crew. ("Twirly Hat Pirates" no sub Funimation).One Piece Anime — Episódio 739, as legendas mostram em cerca de 7:55 "os chamados" Twirly Hat Pirates "..." Este mesmo grupo forma o núcleo da Equipe de Recuperação de Sanji (サンジ奪還チーム Sanji Dakkan Chīmu) durante todo o Arco Ilha Whole Cake, mas com algumas mudanças de pessoal: Luffy retomou a liderança, Sanji está faltando em toda a Ilha Whole Cake, e o Mink Pedro e Carrot estão acompanhando-os em sua busca para "recuperar Sanji".One Piece Mangá — Vol. 82 Capítulo 822, as caixas de narração no final do capítulo referem-se à equipe de Luffy como "Equipe de Recuperação de Sanji". Vivi é a princesa da coroa de Alabasta, que acabou viajando com os piratas do chapéu de palha para a maior parte da Saga Alabasta. Ela foi pedida para se tornar um membro da tripulação pelos outros chapéus de palha depois de passar muito tempo com eles, mas, finalmente, ela decidiu permanecer em Alabasta, a fim de cumprir seus deveres reais. Jinbe foi o segundo Capitão dos Piratas do Sol e um antigo Shichibukai. Ele foi convidado por Luffy para se juntar aos piratas de chapéu de palha, mas recusou devido a ter negócios inacabados com sua superior a Yonkou, Big Mom; no entanto, ele prometeu que, uma vez que ele estava pronto, ele iria voltar para Luffy novamente e pedir para se juntar a sua tripulação. Quando eles se reúne a Jinbe novamente, ele pessoalmente disse a Big Mom que ele está deixando sua tripulação para se juntar aos chapéus de palha. No jogo, Legend of the Rainbow Island, um menino chamado Dias se junta à tripulação. No final do jogo, no entanto, ele deixa a tripulação. Sua inclusão global na história da tripulação é considerada não-Canônica, como é parte de um jogo de vídeo-game. No final do Arco Dressrosa a tripulação torna-se o líder de uma aliança chamada Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha, que envolve sete grupos que se encontravam com Luffy no conflito entre ele e doflamingo, tornando-se subordinado aos chapéus de palha, mantendo o seu estatuto como tripulações individuais com a sua própria vontade. (de forma semelhante à relação entre os Piratas Bellamy e Donquixote Doflamingo.) Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Hajrudin e Orlumbus pediu para se tornarem subordinados de Luffy, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara de saquê. Luffy recusou, mas disse que ainda seria ligado pela sua luta contra Doflamingo e que iria ajudar uns aos outros a qualquer momento. No entanto, os capitães decidiram beber o saquê de qualquer maneira, comprometendo-se a vir a ajudar Luffy sempre que ele precisava deles, enquanto Luffy não era obrigado a fazer o mesmo. A Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha, consistindo de 5640 pessoas, foi então formado, e um partido seguiu como sua frota partiu de Dressrosa. Força de Equipe Apesar de ter um pequeno número de membros, os Chapéus de Palha são uma poderosa tripulação. Seu capitão derrotou continuamente pessoas que são famosas por sua força incrível, como Crocodile, Gekko Moriah e Donquixote Doflamingo da Shichibukai,One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 23 Capítulo 210 (p. 7) e Episódio 126, os chapéus de palha declararam Luffy para ser o vencedor contra Crocodile.One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 50 Capítulo 483 (p. 13) e Episódio 375, os irmãos Risky agradecem os chapéus de palha por derrotar Gekko Moriah.One Piece Manga — Vol. 79 Capítulo 791 (p. 13-14), Gatz declara Luffy para ser o vencedor contra Doflamingo através do Den Den Mushi. o tirano altamente temido Enel de Skypiea,One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 32 Capítulo 299 (p. 16) e Episódio 193, um Skypiean avisa que Enel afundou com sua arca Maxim. e o infame Rob Lucci da CP9.One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 44 Capítulo 427 (p. 18) e Episódio 309, Lucci é relatado por um fuzileiro naval do QG da Marinha por ter sido derrotado por Luffy. A tripulação em si tem feito coisas que a maioria das pessoas pensariam que é impossível e completamente insano, como derrotar uma organização inteira (como a Baroque Works, CP9One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 44 Capítulo 426 (p. 13) e Episódio 309, um fuzileiro naval do QG da Marinha relata que os chapéus de palha são, aparentemente, aqueles que derrotaram CP9. e os Piratas Donquixote)One Piece Manga — Vol. 79 Capítulo 793 (p. 6), um alto ranking Marinho relata tanto para o Gorosei e Sakazuki a derrota de doflamingo e sua equipe pelos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha e a Grande Frota do Chapéu de Palha., socaram um Dragão Celestial e destruiram a ilha judicial, Enies Lobby. De fato, após o incidente que ocorreu em Enies Lobby, o Governo Mundial rotulou-os como uma tripulação muito perigosa, pois suas ações pôs em perigo o equilíbrio dos Três Grandes Poderes. Todos eles têm pelo menos um talento em que eles são praticamente perfeitos, mais ou menos, um formidável se não francamente temível lutador em seu próprio direito. Enquanto todos eles têm uma força incrível, de uma forma ou de outra, três deles: o Capitão, o Espadachim, e o Cozinheiro chefe, tem tanta força incrivelmente desumanas que o resto da tripulação os chama de "Trio Monstro". Cada membro no início tem algumas habilidades de luta bastante elevadas, mas à medida que progridem, cada membro teve de ficar mais forte devido a cada oponente que se deparam com qualquer sendo significativamente mais forte do que o último ou ter exigido-os a desenvolver novas habilidades ou técnicas de combate para enfrentar novos oponentes. Os Chapéus de palha foram mostrados por serem extremamente amigáveis, conseguindo fazer todos os amigos certos em todos os lugares certos para realizar seus objetivos. Esses amigos e aliados têm provado serem úteis, dependendo da localização ou objetivo, e, portanto, os Chapéu de Palha parecem não ter arrependimentos que lutam por amor deles, dadas as circunstâncias, e vice-versa. No geral, a sua força mais original é o fato de que a tripulação do Chapéu de palha, em muitas ocasiões, são extremamente sortudos, sendo capaz de alcançar muitas coisas que seriam consideradas proezas impossíveis. Isso inclui vários escapes selvagens de capturas e emboscadas da Marinha; confrontando, derrotando e escapando dos Shichibukai e do Governo Mundial sem haver vítimas; e conseguindo alcançar Skypiea através do Knock-Up Stream sem perder alguém na proeza, escapando dos Piratas do Barba Negra ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, algumas dessas realizações da sorte são considerados milagrosas em retrospectiva. Enquanto cada membro pode organizar os seus próprios assuntos por si só, o que faz os chapéus de palha verdadeiramente fortes é o seu trabalho em equipe, que se tornou mais importante quando a série progrediu. Quando um deles é incapaz de fazer uma tarefa, outro pode fazer em seu lugar. Isso ajuda a equipe muito para enfrentar as probabilidades que podem ser demais para eles se eles trabalham separadamente. Quando no mar, o Chapéu de Palha tendem a ser relaxados, brincando uns com os outros, a formação, a leitura ou o que mais eles podem fazer para ocupar-se. Eles podem manter esta atitude até mesmo nas águas instáveis do Paraíso, ou mesmo em sua descida até (e subida) da Ilha dos Tritões. No entanto, sempre que uma crise aparece, como tempestades, maremotos, aparição da Marinha ou problemas no navio, a tripulação para imediatamente suas atividades para entrar em ação. Eles todos parecem saber seu lugar devem fazer aquilo que é exigido às circunstâncias. Na maioria das vezes, porém, eles tendem a navegar em um ritmo casual, sem pressa. Após o timeskip, apesar de terem sido separados por algum tempo, os Chapéus de Palha são falados entre piratas em um nível lendário. Mesmo Sentomaru casualmente comenta que os piratas não são atualmente o que costumavam ser. Ele chama os impostores dos Chapéu de Palha uma lata de lixo de desperdício quando Demalo orgulha de sua linhagem na frente dele, o que levou Sentomaru a derrotá-lo com um único golpe de seu machado, e, em seguida, dizendo que o real Monkey D. Luffy nunca iria ter feito isso. A equipe ganhou status de lenda, uma vez que primeiro zarparam, a par com todos as outras principais equipes do mundo, até mesmo os Piratas do Barba Negra. Eles são atualmente a única tripulação pirata conhecida para travar abertamente uma guerra contra o Governo Mundial e ter praticamente acabado com elas. Eles ainda destacam que eles são a única tripulação pirata de ter escapado de todos os ramos da aplicação da lei que o governo poderia aplicar neles; os Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down, e Marineford falharam em suas tentativas para acabar com o grupo (com o capitão entrando e saindo dos dois ultimos por vontade própria). Talvez como uma prova de sua força, eles são o único grupo conhecido onde cada membro tem uma recompensa por sua cabeça. Quando a notícia do retorno deles foi dada, toda a organização da Marinha foi levada em um frenesi para acabar com a sua revitalização, enquanto o resto dos piratas aplaudiu-os. É possível que sua fama tinha levado muitos a se juntar ao ramo da pirataria, pois quando os falsos chapéus de palha começaram a recrutar piratas, muitos correram para se juntar, e também ficaram muito chocados quando o "Trio Monstro" deu um show de uma pequena fração de seu poder. Até o final de seu período de dois anos de treinamento, poderia presumir-se que os chapéus de palha têm crescido exponencialmente em poder individual, como alguns deles tomaram sua formação auto-imposta sob a tutela de figuras proeminentes do mar como Silvers Rayleigh, Dracule Mihawk, Emporio Ivankov, e Monkey D. Dragon. Cada membro do Trio Monstro (Luffy, Zoro e Sanji) têm mostrado ser capaz de derrotar um Pacifista em um único ataque, enquanto que foram necessários os esforços combinados de toda a tripulação para mal bater um deles antes. Luffy facilmente destruíu um Pacifista com um único Jet Pistol imbuído de Haki, bem como Zoro e Sanji, este último usando seu Diable Jambe, ambos usando golpes incapacitantes em um Pacifista com força bruta. Zoro e Sanji usaram cada ataques que provavelmente teriam sido suficiente para destruir o Pacifista por conta própria, se não tivessem tentando superar uns aos outros. Outro exemplo da força do Trio Monstro é que eles foram capazes de derrotar um monstro do mar, como o Kraken (uma criatura várias vezes maior do que o Thousand Sunny) sem muito esforço subaquático, onde toda a sua força é grandemente diminuída. Depois Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Brook derrotaram todos os soldados estacionados no Palácio Ryugu com facilidade. A equipe também levou facilmente os 100.000 membros inferiores dos Piratas Tritões, que consistia de cerca de 70.000 e 30.000 Tritões com Luffy só tirando cerca de 50.000 pessoas com uma única explosão de Haoshoku Haki. Além de sua força, os Chapéu de Palha entraram em uma aliança oficial com Trafalgar Law e seus piratas do coração, com o objetivo de derrotar Kaido. Os Chapéu de Palha também estabeleceram uma não-oficial, e aliança temporária com outros piratas, não-piratas, e às vezes fuzileiros navais e realeza quando lutaram contra inimigos poderosos, mas eles ganham uma amizade permanente com os seus aliados quando eles vieram em seu auxílio e apoiá-los em vários ocasiões, sempre que seus caminhos se cruzam. Mesmo os membros supostamente mais fracos, Nami e Usopp, tornou-se forte o suficiente para derrubar os combatentes dos Pirates Donquixote; (que são ambos os usuários de Akuma) Buffalo e Baby 5 (depois de terem sido enfraquecidos por Franky no Franky Shogun), por si. Após a batalha com os Piratas Donquixote, Os aliados dos Chapéus de Palha que participaram na batalha organizaram-se em sete divisões e formaram a Grande Frota dos Chapéu de Palha que contava com um total de 5.640 membros, dando os Chapéu de Palha valores significativamente maiores de mão de obra. Profissões e capacidades Recompensas Embora sejam piratas em nome, os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha não se engajam nas atividades estereotipadas dos piratas. Eles são todos bondosos para a maior parte, e só luta em legítima defesa, ou em vingança por seus amigos. Na verdade, antes do Arco Enies Lobby, quando o CP9 iniciou o conflito, chantageando Nico Robin e a prendeu, os Chapéus de Palha na maior parte lutaram apenas com outros piratas (com exceção de Luffy e Zoro, que derrubou o temido Morgan Mão de Machado e vários de seus subordinados indesejados,One Piece Mangá e anime - Vol. 1 Capítulo 6 (p. 8-9 e 21-22) e Episódio 3, Luffy e Zoro derrubam Morgan Mão de Machado, Helmeppo, e vários subordinados contra vontade. e Sanji, que bateu até em Fullbody e, possivelmente, alguns outros Fuzileiros infelizes antes de se tornar um Chapéu de Palha oficial One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 5 Capítulo 43 (p. 17-19) e Episódio 20, Sanji bate em Fullbody por desperdiçar alimentos)-parece que eles foram considerados perigosos para o Governo Mundial e dadas as recompensas simplesmente porque se chamavam de piratas. Eles são considerados vilões pelo governo mundial e pelo público em geral que não estão familiarizados com eles. Enquanto este é um aborrecimento para eles, como a maioria dos outros piratas, a maioria dos Chapéus de Palha vêem suas recompensas como uma forma de realização, um sinal de quanta fama e reconhecimento suas ações produziram. Nami observa que, como piratas, eles são usados para assumir a culpa e ser retratado como os vilões. Suas atuais recompensas total são de 1,570,000,100. Perfil |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relações entre a tripulação Cada membro da tripulação valoriza suas amizades muito altamente. Apesar de sua habitual aborrecimento com os outros de vez em quando, eles adoram muito estar juntos, bem como ser um membro da tripulação. Tanto assim, que tendem a esquecer suas preocupações e fardos, como mostrado com Nami, Robin, Franky e Brook. Um dos principais temas da série é como eles são comprometidos uns com os outros, ao ponto onde eles estão dispostos a desistir do que é importante para eles, como suas vidas, e até mesmo seus sonhos, para um de seus membros da tripulação. Se um único membro é ferido por uma força externa (fisicamente ou emocionalmente), os outros membros ficarão enfurecidos e tomaram medidas drásticas para vingar seus amigos. Anteriormente, eles foram tão longe como para assumir uma organização inteira, fazer inimigos com o Governo Mundial, e até mesmo atacar os Nobres do Mundo. Exemplos de sua camaradagem incluem: durante sua luta com Bartholomew Kuma, Sanji, Zoro e Brook se jogou na frente de seus amigos para evitar Kuma de chegar a eles. Depois que Luffy foi oprimido com a dor sobre a morte de Ace, não só ele foi capaz de superar a sua dor, lembrando que ele ainda tinha a sua tripulação, mas os outros lutaram para retornar a ele para o apoio quando eles perceberam como machucar Luffy seria. Ao receber sua mensagem para esperar dois anos, todos eles recordaram sobre como Luffy mudou suas vidas para melhor e resolveu usar esse tempo para aprimorar suas habilidades, a fim de ser mais útil para ele e proteger uns aos outros melhor de qualquer perigo. Se algum deles encontrar uma pessoa que a tripulação não gosta ou por causa de um evento passado ou simplesmente porque esse membro é contra o que essa pessoa está fazendo, em seguida, o resto da tripulação vai manter um rancor profundo contra essa pessoa e vai expressar o desejo de atacá-los e não vai mostrar-lhes qualquer misericórdia. Quando Vivi (apesar de não ser um membro da tripulação) mostrou o seu ódio contra Crocodile, o resto da tripulação, especialmente Luffy, todos tinham a intenção de levá-lo para baixo, sem sequer conhecê-lo. Quando Brook disse aos Chapéus de Palha de como Gekko Moriah roubou sua sombra, Luffy imediatamente perguntou onde ele estava para que ele pudesse obter a alma de Brook de volta, apesar de apenas conhecer o esqueleto, enquanto os outros estavam todos atrás dele. Uma característica comum compartilhada entre a tripulação é que todos eles gostam de bater nos seus inimigos e se recusam a mostrar misericórdia, não importa o quanto eles se desculpam. Este traço parece ser o mais forte para Luffy. Mesmo depois de bater a pessoa que desprezam, eles ainda têm um rancor muito profundo contra eles e se recusam a mostrar qualquer empatia ou bondade para com eles, mesmo se eles afirmam ter mudado ou se eles tentaram fazer qualquer coisa para compensar o que eles fizeram. O exemplo mais notável disso é como cada membro dos chapéus de palha mostram um rancor muito profundo cheio de ódio contra Caesar Clown para o que ele fez de volta em Punk Hazard e mesmo depois de Luffy derrotou-o, todos eles ainda abusaram dele por socar, chutar, e gritando com ele por tanto como falar de volta para eles, mostrando o quão impiedosa a tripulação pode ser. Os Chapéus de Palha são um grupo que trabalha para a sua moral pessoal e convicções, com cada membro da tripulação estar pronto e disposto a ajudar o outro, mesmo se eles têm dúvidas. Por exemplo, quando Nami e Chopper ambos expressaram seu desejo de ajudar as crianças sequestradas em Punk Hazard, e as vítimas dogás venenoso em Zou, embora os outros não avisá-los de potenciais problemas que podem ocorrer se o fizerem, eles sem hesitação os ajudou de qualquer maneira. No entanto, se um membro da tripulação agiu contra os desejos do resto, os outros vão fazer tudo em seu poder para orientá-los para trás para si, assim como como eles saíram do seu caminho para resgatar Robin, depois que ela tentou sacrificar-se para os Chapéus de Palha sem o seu consentimento na Saga Water 7. Sonhos Cada membro dos Chapéus de Palha tem um sonho que eles querem alcançar. Esses sonhos são suas razões para se juntar a equipe de Luffy, e essencialmente a força matriz por trás de suas vidas. O sonho de cada membro da tripulação foi inspirado por tragédias (muitas vezes mortes) em suas infâncias que envolviam pelo menos uma pessoa que idolatravam e cuidavam profundamente. Alguns, como Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, e Franky estão cumprindo seus sonhos através da acumulação de conhecimento e/ou alcançar uma determinada tarefa enquanto navega na Grand Line. Outros, como Luffy, Sanji, Robin, e Brook estão à procura de uma pessoa, lugar ou coisa que só pode ser encontrado na Grand Line. Seja qual for a razão, cada um dos sonhos do Chapéu de Palha envolve viajar a Grand Line, e cada membro do Chapéu de Palha se recusa a morrer antes de alcançar seus sonhos. No entanto, sua determinação não se estende a sacrificar ou abandonar seus companheiros para o cumprimento de seus sonhos. Sonhos dos Membros *'Luffy' seu sonho é se tornar o Rei dos Piratas e reunir seu próprio grupo pirata para o apoio. Para se tornar o Rei dos Piratas, ele deve encontrar o famoso tesouro de Gol D. Roger, uma peça, que está implícito para estar em Raftel. Quanto a uma tripulação, ele reuniu oito pessoas até agora que chamou a atenção dele. Luffy também está olhando para encontrar-se com Shanks novamente e devolver seu chapéu de palha para ele, mas só vai fazer isso depois de sua tripulação ultrapassar Shanks, "tripulação em força". *'Zoro' seu sonho, compartilhado com Kuina, é tornar-se o maior espadachim do mundo. Para realizar este sonho, ele deve superar todos os espadachins do mundo, incluindo o maior espadachim atual do mundo, Dracule Mihawk.One Piece Mangá e anime — Vol. 6 Capítulo 49 e Episódio 23, Zoro afirma seu objetivo final Zoro quase desistiu de seu sonho em uma tentativa de convencer o Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma para desistir de matar Luffy apesar de que a primeira vez que eles encontraram Zoro ameaçou matar Luffy se ele ficou no caminho de seu sonho, provando sua lealdade para com seu Capitão, bem como o resto da tripulação, como ele acredita que ele não pode ser o mais forte espadachim do mundo, se ele não pode proteger o sonho de seu Capitão (Luffy, da mesma forma, acredita que o Rei dos Piratas deve ter o melhor espadachim do seu lado). *'Nami' tem o sonho de desenhar um mapa de todo o mundo. Ela já mapeou todas as áreas que ela tem viajado, e pode-se supor que ela vai criar um mapa do mundo, uma vez que a história acabar. Também no início da história, ela também estava tentando obter 100,000,000, a fim de comprar e salvar sua cidade natal, Vila Cocoyasi, das garras do pirata Arlong; enquanto suas economias foram confiscadas depois de roubar 93,000,000, no processo de roubo de piratas, ela conheceu Luffy, que derrotou Arlong e libertou a aldeia. *'Usopp' tem o sonho de se tornar um bravo guerreiro do mar como seu pai, Yasopp. Embora ele implique que ele realizou este sonho (antes de deixar a tripulação), Usopp tem um segundo sonho. Depois que ele espera visitar Little Garden terra natal de Elbaf e ver os gigantes guerreiro que ele idolatra, e durante o Arco Pós-Guerra Usopp desenvolve ainda um outro sonho, para ser o verdadeiro rei dos atiradores, depois que ele tem a mensagem de Luffy para ficar mais forte. *'Sanji' tem o sonho compartilhado com Zeff, é encontrar o All Blue, um oceano lendário. Presume-se estar na Grand Line, um lugar onde todas as águas de todos os quatro mares se reúnem, trazendo peixes de todo o mundo. Durante o Arco Arlong Park, Sanji tinha afirmado que ele queria visitar a Ilha dos Homens-Peixes um dia para ver uma sereia, que foi cumprida; com certeza, o chef se demoliu chorando ao ver todas as sereias e insinuou que a reunião das sereias estava em um nível equivalente a encontrar o All-Blue. Ele também desejava consumir a Suke Suke no Mi, mas infelizmente para ele, Absalom destruiu esse sonho já que ele já tinha comido a fruta. No entanto, Sanji, ao ver as ações detestáveis, mudou sua mente sobre o seu desejo de consumi-la. *'Chopper' tem o sonho de tornar-se um grande médico que pode curar qualquer doença, bem como a figura de seu pai a ambição do Dr. Hiluluk, bem como a viajar pelo mundo, explorando com seus amigos, e expandindo seus horizontes. *'Robin' tem o sonho de encontrar o Rio Poneglyph que conta a verdadeira história do mundo de One Piece, incluindo o Século Perdido, continuando a pesquisa de sua mãe Nico Olvia e seu antigo mentor Clover. *'Going Merry' tem o sonho como o navio da tripulação, velejar com os Chapéus de Palha para sempre que revelou à tripulação na sua morte. Devido à sua destruição, o sonho de Going Merry parecia ficar insatisfeito. No entanto, o espírito alegre habita o novo navio dos chapéus de palha, o Thousand Sunny, e, portanto, seu sonho pode viver através dele. *'Franky' tem o sonho de criar e viajar com um navio de sonho que experimentará inúmeras batalhas, pode superar dificuldades extremas e pode chegar ao final da Grand Line. Ele criou o navio que os Chapéus de Palha estão usando e é sua tarefa é mantê-lo em bom estado. Anteriormente, um de seus sonhos era derrotar Spandam, felizmente isso foi cumprido em direção ao fim do Arco Enies Lobby. *'Brook' tem o sonho de retornar a Laboon, a quem sua antiga tripulação, os Piratas Rumbar, tinha deixado para trás na montanha inversa para sua segurança, com a promessa de voltar depois de cruzar a Grand Line. Ele deseja cumprir essa promessa a Laboon, bem como a de seus ex-colegas de tripulação, que morreram em sua jornada, para entregar sua última canção gravada em um Tone Dial antes de sua morte. A marca X A marca X é algo que os primeiros seis chapéus de palha (Luffy através de Chopper), bem como Nefertari Vivi e Carue, tinha em seus antebraços esquerdo. Durante sua aventura em Alabasta, eles tiveram que enfrentar um adversário muito complicado, o Mr. 2, com seu poder de Akuma no Mi, que pode fazê-lo parecer com qualquer um deles. Zoro veio com uma ideia para neutralizar este poder. Eles fizeram uma marca em formato de X''' na cor preta em seus braços esquerdos, como um símbolo de sua pertença aos Chapéus de Palha. Para evitar que isso seja copiado pelo Mr. 2, ele foi coberto por um curativo, e só revelou como prova de identidade. A intenção é que a equipe parecia ser a prova, mas de fato ocultou o verdadeiro sinal. Luffy, em seguida, afirmou que a marca X era um símbolo de sua amizade. A marca '''X entrou em jogo três vezes em Alabasta: # Quando Carue chegou a Alubarna para entregar uma mensagem para o pai de Vivi, Nefertari Cobra, Chaka notou seu curativo e, pensando que Carue foi ferido, tentou examiná-lo. Carue prontamente deu um tapa em sua mão. # Quando Vivi está indo em direção a Alubarna, a cidade capital de Alabasta, ela conheceu Usopp mas ela não tinha certeza se ele era ele ou não. Como ela lhe pediu para mostrar o seu símbolo de reconhecimento, ele mostrou o curativo, mas sem mostrar a marca X. Vivi entendeu que ele era o Mr. 2 disfarçado de Usopp e fugiu. # Quando os Chapéus de Palha estavam deixando Alabasta, eles não podiam dizer adeus a Vivi de forma adequada, para evitar que a princesa fosse reconhecida pelos Fuzileiros como uma Chapéu de Palha. Então, eles ficam de costas para Vivi, levantando suas mãos esquerdas e mostrando sua marca X. Vivi e Carue responderam da mesma maneira também, como um símbolo de sua amizade inquebrável empate. Pos-Timeskip Como prometido, todos os Chapéus de Palha voltaram ao Arquipélago Sabaody. Roronoa Zoro foi o primeiro a chegar, em seguida foi Franky, então Nami, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Sanji, Nico Robin, e, finalmente, Monkey D. Luffy. Durante seu hiato de dois anos, eles sofreram mudanças significativas em habilidades de combate e aparência. Essas alterações incluem: *'Luffy' ganhou uma cicatriz em forma de X no peito causada por Akainu em Marineford. Ele também agora usa uma faixa amarela, semelhante a de Zoro. Ele dominou seu controle sobre suas habilidades "Gear Second" e "Gear Third", bem como ganhou o uso das três formas de Haki. Ele é capaz de gerar explosões com o impacto de seus novos ataques. Foi também revelado que, graças à sua batalha com Magellan, Luffy é agora praticamente imune à maioria, se não todos os tipos de venenos, embora ele ainda pode ser afetado por poderosas substâncias venenosas como o Gás Shinokuni de Caesar Clown. Foi recentemente revelado que durante seu tempo em Rusukaina, ele desenvolveu um "Gear Fourth", ganhando uma nova forma poderosa semelhante na aparência de seu anterior "Nightmare Luffy" forma. *'Zoro' ganhou uma cicatriz sobre o seu olho esquerdo semelhante a de Rayleigh, bem como ter ganho mais músculos. Ele agora também usa um manto verde, em vez de uma camisa e calças, e uma faixa vermelha. Ele cresceu muito mais poderoso, desenvolvendo versões aprimoradas de suas técnicas antigas, bem como uma nova técnica secreta Santoryu e dominio de suas técnicas de espada de vôo Slash. Foi implícito que sua Ittoryu, Nitoryu, e possivelmente até mesmo suas técnicas de Kyutoryu foram melhoradas também. Ele aprendeu a usar Busoshoku Haki e Kenbunshoku Haki. *'Nami' teve o corpo visivelmente amadurecido, e permitiu que seu cabelo ondulado crescesse, e ela obteve tecnologia de Weatheria, incluindo muitas bolas meteorológicas. Ela tem melhorado seu Perfect Clima-Tact para a feitiçaria Clima-Tact. Com seu novo Clima-Tact, ela agora é capaz de criar maiores e mais variados padrões climáticos, mesmo usá-lo para usos diários regulares, como regar, e também dominou seu "Mirage Tempo" capacidade para o ponto de ser capaz de fazer-se perfeitamente invisível e indetectável pela maioria das pessoas. Ela também é agora capaz de criar nuvens marinhas que podem ser usadas no oceano normal, algo que não foi originalmente possível há dois anos. Recentemente, seu Clima-Tact mais uma vez foi atualizado em uma nova forma por Usopp e Franky. Com esta atualização mais nova, Usopp adicionou toda a tecnologia de Weatheria não usada no antigo Clima-Tact (exceto para uma parte) e combinou-a com as capacidades do crescimento de seus "verdes pop", criando um clima novo, extensível-tato para que Nami use. *'Usopp' desenvolveu um corpo muscular e tem crescido um cavanhaque fraco, vestindo um chapéu branco com cabelo mais comprido amarrado para trás, usando plantas chamadas "pop greens" como armas e afirma que ele se tornou um guerreiro mais valente. Ele agora usa uma versão menor de seu estilingue Kabuto, e também substituiu seu par de óculos de proteção. Ele ainda pode usar seu velho arsenal, e pode até mesmo fazer seu estilingue novo "crescer" em uma planta carnívora que pode disparar grandes quantidades de escombros como munição. Recentemente, tem sido mostrado que ele já despertou a capacidade de usar Kenbunshoku Haki (embora seu controle sobre essa capacidade ainda é relativamente novo). *'Sanji' tem crescido sua barbicha significativamente mais espessa, bem como ter um patch alma com ele, e alguns pêlos de bigode. Seu cabelo agora cobre seu olho direito, mostrando a sua esquerda e revelando que sua sobrancelha esquerda tem redemoinhos na mesma direção que o seu direito. Ele agora é capaz de ativar sua técnica de Diable Jamble muito mais rápido e sem ter que girar, bem como a geração de grandes quantidades de chama através de ataques de raiva (lembrando sua estadia dolorosa no Reino Kamabakka), entrando em uma forma aparentemente nova, onde todo o seu corpo é englobado com fogo, seus chutes ateam fogo a qualquer coisa que ele bate. Ele desenvolveu uma capacidade de nadar em alta velocidade usando apenas as pernas, uma habilidade de vôo semelhante ao CP9 Geppo, e ele aparentemente aprendeu técnica de espectro de Ivankov. Ele também aprendeu a usar Haki, exibindo o uso de Kenbushoku Haki ao procurar por Kin'emon, e utilizando Busoshoku Haki quando luta contra seu pai, Vinsmoke Judge. Sanji também demonstra ter aumentado sua velocidade consideravelmente, podendo passar despercepido por Pound, Oven, Chiffon e outros soldados de Big Mom no Arco Ilha Whole Cake e ainda ao mesmo tempo salvar Chiffon. *'Tony Tony Chopper' (metade-homem, metade-rena) formulário tem um tom de pele mais claro comparado a dois anos atrás, e em sua forma animal aparece como uma rena inteiramente crescida. Outra mudança é que ele está usando algum tipo de capacete sobre seu chapéu, dando-lhe a aparência de usar um boné de beisebol enorme. Ele desenvolveu uma nova forma chamada Kung Fu Point, e reforçou seu Horn Point, seu Guard Point cresceu dramaticamente em tamanho e seu Heavy Point tem uma maior quantidade de músculos e peles. Todos os seus 7 pontos de transformação foram renovados e reforçados e ele é capaz de se transformar livremente em 6 deles sem uma Rumble Ball, exigindo-o apenas para a forma de Monster Point. Ele agora tem controle total sobre seu Monster Point, embora ele só pode estar nesse estado por três minutos antes de seu corpo se tornar fraco por um par de horas como um efeito colateral. *'Robin' Já não tem franjas e seu cabelo é muito mais longo, mas ainda com o cabelo reto estiloso. É puxado para trás com um par de óculos de sol que descansa na parte superior de sua testa com as costas pequenas do cabelo que caem dos cantos superiores esquerdo e direito de sua testa. Seu tom de pele é muito mais leve do que antes (como luz como Tom de pele de Nami), sugerindo que não só era seu tom anterior mais escuro um tanto de gastar tanto tempo em regiões ensolaradas, (especialmente de alabasta, devido ao seu clima desértico), mas também que ela passou muito dos últimos dois anos ficando pouco de sol em tudo, quer devido a um clima de menos sol, ou porque ela estava dentro de edifícios ou subterrâneos para a maior parte do tempo. Ela dominou seus poderes de Akuma no Mi ao ponto de ser capaz de gerar milhares de peças (gerando Membros gigantescos) de seu corpo e até mesmo capaz de florescer seu corpo inteiro, assim, clonando-se. Também foi recentemente mostrado que ela domina seus poderes para o ponto onde ela pode agora brotar as mãos no ar, em vez de em uma superfície sólida. *'Franky' usou a tecnologia do laboratório de pesquisa do Dr. Vegapunk para desenvolver um corpo maior e mais avançado (adicionando um "BF-37" tatuagem para simbolizar o mais recente e maior modelo, Battle Franky 37), seus braços volumosos com forma oval foram substituídos por quadrados, e ele instalou um dispositivo em seu nariz para controlar seu cabelo. Ele agora geralmente vai com um mais curto, Buzz-Cut penteado, mas pode reverter para seu estilo antigo ou mudar para um novo. Seu arsenal aumentou em poder de fogo também; Ele agora tem lançadores de foguetes e um canhão de laser (semelhante ao de pacifistas e da Pika Pika no Mi de Kizaru) à sua disposição. Ele também pode lutar dentro de um robô que ele desenvolveu, o Franky Shogun. *'Brook', que substituiu sua roupa de cavalheiro para um estilo vestuário Rockstar, ganhou notoriedade como um famoso músico com o título de "Soul King". Ele aprendeu a verdadeira natureza de sua Akuma no Mi, permitindo-lhe colocar seu corpo de volta se as peças se separarem e separar sua alma de seu corpo (agindo como um fantasma real por projeção astral, embora ele ainda pode ser visto por outros em sua forma de alma), ele melhorou também seu controle das almas dos outros, permitindo-o remover várias almas de Homies ao mesmo tempo e pode "trazer o muito frio do submundo" melhorando seu estilo de esgrima com efeitos de congelamento. Ele também melhorou sua habilidade musical, impregnando-a com o poder de sua própria alma, e da habilidade de sua Akuma no Mi, até o ponto onde ele pode até hipnotizar as pessoas e fazê-las ver ilusões. Sua esgrima também melhorou, como ele pode agora usar "espada voadora Slash" técnicas, e ele agora é forte o suficiente para cortar através de um dos dragões em Punk Hazard, cujo corpo e escalas são ditos ser mais forte do que o aço, implicando que ele pode agora cortar através de aço também. Referências Navegação do Site Categoria:Tripulações Categoria:Piratas do Chapéu de Palha Categoria:Artigo em Destaque